Sleeping at Last
by Little Lolita Lily
Summary: Kurt Hummel leaves his husband and with him he takes his two young sons, Mikhail and Halen. When he arrives at his new apartment complex he meets the artist next door, Blaine Anderson. Multi-Chapter. AU Where Blaine and Kurt never met. I apologize if they are OOC at all. WARNING: ANGST, CHARACTER DEATH. Based on a true story.
1. Prologue

**Hi! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

**This is my first time actually posting a story, so I do hope you all will like it. This story is based off of a true story so please be respectful and think about that before saying anything mean. There is character death, though I won't tell you who. I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out! **

**WARNING: Angst, Tragedy, Character Death**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR KURT OR BLAINE. (Sadly)**

* * *

We passed under the sign saying _Westerville 15 mi _and I noticed the boys had finally settling down, after such a long drive. _It only took them eight hours_. Kurt thought to himself with a chuckle. He hadn't wanted to do this to them, to up and leave, but it's what was best. It had been finalized last week, the divorce. Kurofsky was devastated; he had begged and pleaded when I'd given him the papers. He knew I was right though. We fought all the time, even over the smallest of things. That was no way to raise two young boys, having their parents fight constantly.

So, early this morning I woke the boys up and told them to pack anything they wanted into my large suitcases, anything and everything. A little, confused the boys did so and rooms bare, we left. They asked questions for hours, with me only supplying vague answers. Not really wanting to tell them, that I had left Papa quite yet. It was what Mikhail said that really astonished me,

"I'm glad we're leaving, Papa was mean to Daddy." My sweet little five year old boy, saying such things, swelled my heart. I had fought hard to not show it on my face. Shortly after that they fell asleep. I looked back at the two, slumped against each other in the back row. I remember when Kurofsky and I had picked Halen up from the orphanage. We had been so happy, even as a baby Halen had had a full head of blonde curls. He was such a good baby, too, slept through the night most of the time and learned quickly, two years later we had decided to adopt again. That's when we had gotten Mikhail. He cried a bit more, and that was when we started fighting. Often, Kurofsky would come home from work late and I would question where he had been. Knowing full well he had been at the bar, I could smell it on him. I shivered at the memory of the one night; he had gotten fed up and slapped me. He immediately apologized but it had stayed with me.

I turned onto the off ramp, towards our destination, Westerville, Ohio. As we entered the town I saw a large school set off in the distance a sign at the entrance reading _Dalton Private Boys Academy._ _If I could only afford that for Halen and Mikhail, _I quickly waved off the thought. I turned into a large apartment complex, and parked the car. I looked around for the manager, he had said he would meet me outside. Noticing a short stout middle aged man who was looking around the parking lot, I figured it must be him. Not wanting to wake the boys, I silently exited the car locking it behind me and walked over to the man.

"Mr. Hummel?" He said in a gruff voice. Up close he looked rather scruffy but he had kind looking eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, yes, and you are Mr. Weiss I suppose?" I said reaching my hand out to him. He took it firmly. "I faxed over the paper work last night, you got them correct?"

"Yes, and everything is in order. I just need an ID, and then I can show you your apartment and give you your key." He said. I shuffled in my pocket and pulled out my wallet, retrieving my license. Mr. Weiss looked over the license and nodded. "Good, now would I shall show you your apartment."

"One moment, my sons are in the car, let me wake them." He nodded again with a smile as I turned back to the car. I opened the back door and peered in. They were still both asleep. I smiled and reached over, nudging Halen. "Halen, Mikhail, wake up. We're here." Mikhail and Halen slowly opened their eyes, yawning and looking around.

"Daddy, is this our new home?" Mikhail asked, yawning. I nodded, smiling at how cute Mikhail is.

"Now come on, the nice man Mr. Weiss is going to show us our apartment. Get out, come on." I said. The two boys hopped out of the car, and smiled sleepily at Mr. Weiss. "Mr. Weiss these are my two sons, Mikhail," I gestured towards the younger, "and Halen, my eldest." Mr. Weiss approached the boys and shook their hands.

"A pleasure to meet you all." He said with a smile. "Now come on."

We went up to the fourth floor of the building and stopped at apartment 426. Mr. Weiss searched in his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. After a few moments he found the right key and unlocked the door.

The apartment is extremely plain, but some decorating would definitely fix that. On your left when you walk in is a small kitchen with a breakfast counter that opens up into the living room. Towards the back of the living room is a hallway that I guess is leads to the rooms. Mr. Weiss leads us through showing us the utilities, sure enough that hallway led to two rooms. There's one bathroom with a tub and shower head. When he showed us the rooms, Halen immediately tried to claim the bigger room. I laughed at him and shot down his claim, much to his dismay.

"Well, that's it." Mr. Weiss said, leading us back to the kitchen. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a key, and handed it to me. "This is your key, so I guess I'll let you guys settle in and get everything situated. Next door you have another family, a young girl, Maria, her husband, Hosea, and their little girl, Pin. Pin is around Halen's age I believe," he said gesturing to the 7 year old, "they're in room 425 and is 427 is a young bachelor, he tends to keep to himself and his art. That's Blaine. If you need any help I'm sure either of them would be glad to provide some." With that Mr. Weiss left.

"So, boys." I said with a huff. "What do you think?"

* * *

**Soooo? What did you think so far? This is just the prologue, and every thing will get rolling in the next few chapters. I hope to update this story as fast as I can, but with work, who knows. I will try though. **

**REVIEW it will keep me motivated to continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

**Gosh, uh, hey there. **

**Sooo, this is Chapter 1. I really hope you all like it. Also I'd like to say as I did in the Prologue, this _is_ based off of a true story, but this chapter is purely of my imagination (and the kind input of a reviewer). Now a lot of the plot of this story is what is the true story behind this. The details and singular events, are of my own devices. These characters, besides a few of my OC's do have real life counterparts. So keep that in mind when reading and reviewing this story. Thank you so much for reading this.**

**Also as a reviewer pointed out, in the Prologue, Kurt referred to his ex-husband as Kurofsky...which is Dave Kurofsky (on Glee's) last name. I sincerely apologize. From now on he will be refurred to as Dave. Instead of Kurofsky, it's still Kurofsky, but he's called by his first name now...heheh. Sorry about that. **

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Blaine Anderson, or Kurt Hummel, or any of that stuff...so yeah.**

* * *

We didn't have much packed, seeing as the leave was a bit rushed. So I decided to let the boys stay and snoop around our new home.

"Stay inside. Halen you're in charge so watch Mikhail." I faintly heard a groan from Mikhail as I shut the door behind me. I laughed to myself as I made my way into the elevator and down to the parking lot. I opened the back of my Navigator and huffed as I saw the several large boxes I had put in there the night before that held essentials and mementos and our four large suitcases. This is going to take a little bit. About twenty minutes in I had carried up all the suitcases and the smaller boxes, all I had left was one large box. Much to my dismay, it was also a very heavy box. I hoisted the box up and stumbled backwards a bit until I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. I suddenly tensed up and looked behind me. There stood a muscular tall man with short cropped hair. I almost started to fear for my safety, then he smiled kindly at me.

"Need some help?" He asked with a chuckle. I thankfully handed the box to him, which he handled like it was nothing. "I'm Hosea by the way."

"Oh, really? I just moved into the apartment next to you! You're 425, right?" I asked smiling back at him, as I closed the back of his Navigator. "Thank you so much for helping me back there." I said as we walked into the complex's elevator.

"No problem! So are you living here by yourself or…?" Hosea asked.

"I'm here with my two sons, Halen and Mikhail." I replied.

"Oh really? Single dad, huh, must be hard." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, I actually just left my, uh, husband." I said cautiously, hoping Hosea wasn't some homophobe. That would mean they might have to move again. I watched at him for a moment before he replied.

"Sorry to hear that, it must be rough." He changed the subject, "So how old are you're sons?" I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Halen's seven and Mikhail's five." I said with a smile as we reached my apartment. I reached in my pocket, now extremely thankful that I wasn't carrying that heavy box, and retrieved the key.

"Oh really? Our, Maria's and I's, girl Pin is seven too. Maybe they can get together sometime." Hosea exclaimed as I let him into the apartment.

"That sound's great! Halen, Mikhail! Come here will you?" From the back of the apartment the two ran towards me, Mikhail forcibly attaching himself to my waist.

"I win!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. Halen huffed and crossed his arms.

"What is going on here?" I asked trying to suppress my laughter and keep a serious face.

"Me and Halen said that if I got to you first then I could help decorate our room. If not, then Halen could." Mikhail said looking up at me. I had to chuckle at this.

"I was going to split it half and half, but if that's how you guys want to decide it, I guess Mikhail you're going to be chief design officer for your room, ok?" I said with a big smile on my face. I heard Hosea chuckle behind me. "Oh yes, why I called you out here, this is our neighbor; Hosea." Hosea waved and extended his hand to Mikhail bending over to reach the small boy.

"Hey there, big boy." He said shaking Mikhail's hand. Halen bounded up to them.

"Hi, I'm Halen. I'm _older."_ Halen jutted his hand out towards Hosea.

"Oh really?" Hosea said sounding intrigued, "And how old are you?"

"I'm seven!" Halen replied enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's crazy because my daughter, Pin, is seven too!" Hosea continued with a large smile glancing up at me.

"Yeah, maybe you two should get together and hang out." I suggested. It would be good for Halen to meet some friends. I think he's taking the divorce a bit harder than Mikhail has. It could very well be a distraction for him. "Would you like that, Halen?" Halen smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get things settled here." Hosea said patting Halen and Mikhail on the shoulders. "Maria will probably come over with Pin sometime to tomorrow, ok?" I nodded and showed him to the door.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Hosea. I'm glad I have some good neighbors here." I said smiling at him.

"Ah, no problem Kurt. Bye." He went down the hallway and I closed the door behind him.

* * *

That next morning I felt exhausted. I looked around the bare walls of my new room and shivered at realization that this was the first time I had slept alone in a long time. I stumbled out of the room and turned on the coffee pot that I had bought yesterday at a Wal-Mart down the street. Glancing over at the clock on the stove I sighed. _5:57._ Ugh, I sat down at the small table the apartment came with and sipped my coffee. My brain not really fully awake yet, it just decided to wonder how I had gotten here. At one point I had been so happy with Dave. I surely thought I loved him, maybe I still do? It's all so confusing; I know I made the right decision though. I glanced back towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms, _it'll be better for them here._

After about an hour I heard the boys rustle and start moving. Before I knew it, Mikhail and Halen came out into the living area.

"Morning, boys. Did you sleep well?" I asked, now awake. Mikhail yawned while Halen just nodded. "You hungry?" They both nodded and sat on the small couch in the living room. Mikhail wrapping his blanket around him that he had dragged from the bedroom. I sighed, he was getting a little too old to be carrying around a blanket. I started fixing up some frozen waffles, also gotten while at Wal-Mart. When they were done, I placed them on some plates and then headed to the fridge pulling out the new jug of milk. Taking the few glasses we had and pouring the liquid, I heard Mikhail groan.

"I don't want milk, Daddy!" He exclaimed, walking into the kitchen his blanket dragging behind him.

"Well this is all we got, and it'll make you grow up big and strong." I said. "Now you two sit down at the table and I'll we'll eat our breakfast." The two boys quickly ran over to the table sitting down eagerly staring down the waffles. I placed the plates and glasses down on the table, and went to get our utensils. When I turned around I saw both boys scarfing down their waffles using their hands. I bopped each on the head. "Use utensils. That is disgusting. Have you two even washed your hands yet?" I scolded. They looked ashamed and, heads hung, took the forks I was holding out to them.

"Sorry Daddy…" They mumbled. I suppressed a chuckle.

"I'm not mad at you boys, just use forks ok?" I said softly. We ate with some idle chit chat, mainly between the boys. I just sat back and listened to them bicker. I was just about to get up and get more coffee when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

I opened the door to find a small petite woman with large green eyes and blonde hair, next to or rather behind her was a little girl with the same large green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Maria, Hosea's wife! You must be Kurt, it's great to have you, Kurt! This is Pin. Say 'Hi' Pin." The young woman said in a cute high pitched voice.

"Hi!" The little girl, Pin, squeaked. "I'm Pin and I'm seven." She became a little braver and stood beside her mom.

"Well it's great to meet you Maria, and Pin. Oh please come in, come in." I ushered them through the door. "Pardon the mess."

"Daddy! Who's that?" Halen called. I looked down to see Mikhail and Halen trying to be sneaky and peak around the corner at us.

"Come here, these are our neighbors. Maria and Pin, they're Hosea's family. We met him yesterday remember?" The two boys walked over to us. Mikhail bounding and Halen a bit more cautious. "Maria, this is M—"

"I'm Mikhail!" The younger exclaimed. "I'm five." He held up his hand, his fingers all extended.

"It's great to meet you Mikhail," Maria said kneeling down and noticing Halen, "and who are you, big boy?"

"I'm Halen." He said. Maria looked up and me smiling.

"It's good to meet you too, Halen. This is Pin. How old are you, Halen?"

"Seven."

"I'm seven, too!" Pin exclaimed.

From then on the three kids talked and messed around. Pin and Halen seemed to really hit it off, Halen trying to show off to Pin. I chuckled and the sight.

"Can I get you something to drink, we don't have much at the moment, but…" I offered to Maria.

"Oh no thank you, Kurt." Nodding I led us over to the kitchen table and from there we watched the kids. "So Hosea said, you just left you're husband. That must be hard." I stayed quiet for a few moments. "You don't have to tell me anything, but I've been told I'm a good listener." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, it's just so, new. I'm still adjusting I guess." I said, my lips in a tight line. Maria nodded. "They seem to get together well." I pointed out. I was overjoyed that Halen and Mikhail seemed to have found a friend.

"Yeah, that's good though, gives them a friend." Maria said seemingly reading my mind.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said, with a small laugh.

"That's what any good parent would be thinking." She said with a smile. Maria and I talked for a bit, finding we had great potential to become good friends. It warmed my heart, I hadn't had friends like this since, gosh, high school. I had been so engulfed in the marriage, the good then the bad. I guess all of this is good for me too. I had been so focused on the kids, I hadn't really had time to think about myself. It felt good.

After a little while, Halen and Pin came up to us asking if they could go down to the park. Pin going on about how there was a bridge over a river with fishes and I just decided to consent. I held Mikhail's hand, not wanting him to run off as Maria and I let Pin and Halen wonder off a bit ahead. Soon the park came into view and I saw Pin and Halen looking over the bridge pointing and giggling. I smiled as Halen noticed us. I waved and he started to shout to me about the fish. Then my face dropped. I watched as Halen lost his balance, leaning too far over the railings of the bridge. Pin shrieked and I let go of Mikhail's hand darting forward as Halen tumbled over the side of the bridge. I scrambled down the bank of the river, tripping as I had tears filling my vision. I made it to the bottom and frantically looked about the shallow river. I burst into tears as I saw Halen, lying, in a man's arms. The man was on the shorter side and had a thick head of brown curls. He was staring, shocked, at Halen with wide hazel eyes. He looked up and noticed me on my knees in the mud, tears streaming down my face. I quickly got up and raced over to the man.

"Halen!" I exclaimed. "Oh god, Halen! Are you alright? Baby!" I took Halen from the man not really caring about courtesy at the moment. I watched as Halen's face scrunched up and he opened his eyes.

"D-daddy? What happened, why are you crying?" He asked, confused. I just bursted into harder tears as I hugged him closer. We stayed like that for a few minutes, all the while Halen muttered things like 'it's ok' 'I'm ok.' Finally I looked up at the man who just saved my son. Putting Halen on the ground.

"Thank you so so so much!" I wrapped the man in a tight hug. "You're a hero; you just saved my son's life!" I exclaimed pulling away.

"Oh, no problem." The man muttered. "I was just here, uh painting," He gestured to an easel that was standing a few feet away in the shallow water.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. And you?" I extended my hand. The man took it hesitantly.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

* * *

**Sorry about it being so short. GAWSH. Write more, self! **

**Anyways, I really really hope you liked this chapter, it's about twice as long as the Prologue, and (hopefully) the next will be even longer. If there is any major typo's or something just doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can explain it or change it. It's late and I really didn't feel like proof reading all of that...tl;dr. So, yeah. Love yah. Thanks again for reading my story, it means a lot to me.**

**REVIEW. GIVE ME MOTIVATION. Or I'll have my genetically mutated squirrels come after you and make you review. Mwahaha.**

**-Lilia**

**3**


End file.
